ORIGINAL SIN · RISE ABOVE IT ALL
by paradoxon
Summary: „Ich kann dir nicht vergeben", flüsterte er zu sich selbst, die Lider gesenkt. Das Rauschen des Wassers drang an sein Ohr und in Gedanken versunken wanderte seine Hand auf seine nackte Brust... (Kazuya x Jun · nach Anime 1996)
1. PROLOG

**KING OF IRON FIST:** Was passierte nachdem die Insel, auf der das Turnier um die Eiserne Faust stattgefunden hatte, explodierte und vom Vulkan verschlungen worden war? Konnte Kazuya dem Teufel mit Juns Hilfe endlich entsagen? (KazuyaxJun, nach Anime · Lee & Anna wurden von mir etwas geändert)

**STORY** Kazuya scheint seinen inneren Teufel los zu sein, zumindest dachte er das. Womit er nicht rechnete war, dass das Böse niemals schlief und sich genau dann an jemandem verging, wenn es Hunger hatte. Das bringt Kazuyas innere Ruhe ins Wanken und seine Umgebung in Gefahr. Wird er es schaffen, sich seiner bösen Seite, in Form von Heihachi, endlich zu stellen und sein eigenes Seelenheil zu finden? Oder verliert er sein gutes Selbst tatsächlich an die Hölle, um auf ewig deren Diener zu werden?  
**PAIRING** Kazuya Mishima x Jun Kazama

**DISCLAIMER** mir gehört nichts, außer die Idee der Fortsetzung, alles andere kommt aus Namco/Bandais Schoß und daran wird sich auch leider nie etwas ändern. Vielen Dank, dass du meine Story liest! Über Reviews und Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen.

**PROLOG** FAHRT IN EINE ANDERE ZUKUNFT

Die Hölle war zu einer lebendigen Realität geworden. Lava schoss wie Blut aus einer Fontäne gen Himmel empor, so als wolle der Teufel Gott erreichen, der ihn einst dazu verdammte als gefallener Engel dahin zu vegetieren. Der Geruch von Rache lag in der Luft, vermischt mit Schwefel und Rauch. Chaos beherrschte das bisschen Insel, auf dem sie wenige Augenblicke zuvor noch damit beschäftigt gewesen waren, sich gegenseitig die Köpfe einzuschlagen.  
Die Hitze erreichte sein Gesicht, kleine Ascheflocken tanzten um seinen verwundeten Körper, der aufrecht und erhaben vor der rettenden Luke des Unterseeboots stand. Eine sanfte Falte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, als Kazuya an das Gefühl zurück dachte, das ihn eingeholt hatte. Das Gefühl, verstanden und auf eine seltsame Art und Weise gemocht und respektiert zu werden. Es fühlte sich gut an und doch war es nicht ausreichend, den Hass in seinem Herzen zu besiegen. Vielleicht für eine Weile, ja. Und mit einem Blick gen Horizont fixierte er den aufsteigenden Helikopter, an dem in der Ferne erkennbar, ein kraftloser Körper hing. Aber die Güte würde es nie schaffen, ihn davon abzuhalten an seinem Vater für das, was er getan hatte, Vergeltung zu üben. „Ich kann dir nicht vergeben", flüsterte er zu sich selbst, die Lider gesenkt. Das Rauschen des Wassers drang an sein Ohr und in Gedanken versunken wanderte seine Hand auf seine nackte Brust. Die Fingerkuppen kratzten sanft über die vernarbte Haut, ehe sie sich zu einer festen Faust schlossen. Irgendetwas war an diesem Tag in seinem Innersten stark geworden, sollte er seinerzeit wirklich dem Teufel seine Seele verkauft haben?

Kazuyas Mundwinkel verzogen sich etwas irritiert, war so etwas möglich? Ein rationell denkender Mensch wie er glaubte normalerweise nicht an solchen Unsinn und doch hatte ihn die Vergangenheit offensichtlich eines Besseren belehrt. Ein raues und heiseres Seufzen entrang sich seiner schmalen Lippen, ehe er einen Schatten in unmittelbarer Nähe bemerkte.  
„Entschuldige, ich will dich nicht stören, aber wir sollten unter Deck gehen. Wenn wir untertauchen kommen wir schneller voran ... - hey, bist du nicht Mishimas Sohn?" Der Fremde maß ihn einen Sekundenbruchteil lang mit einem penetrant neugierigen Blick, den Kazuya auf Anhieb nicht mochte. Überhaupt hatte er es satt, ständig mit Heihachi in Verbindung gebracht zu werden, aber was nützte es schon, das seiner Umgebung klar zu machen? Es änderte sich ja doch nichts. Der Chinese hielt ihm abrupt seine Hand entgegen, die der Schwarzhaarige registrierte, ohne dessen Begrüßung zu erwidern. Stattdessen wurde seine Mimik eine Spur härter und kühler: „Wer sind Sie?" Sein Gegenüber blinzelte verwirrt, legte dann ein breites Grinsen auf, das Kazuyas Laune nicht unbedingt zu heben wusste und ging in eine höfliche Verbeugung: „Lei Wulong, ich war auch einer der Turnierteilnehmer, bin aber schon früh ausgeschieden – war wohl nicht mein Tag!"  
Als sich Kazuyas Gesichtsausdruck ein wenig verfinsterte, er aber nichts sagte, witterte der Interpol-Agent seine Chance weiterzusprechen: „Du hast Jun gerettet, nicht wahr? Kennt ihr euch?" „Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht, Mr. Wulong." Und weitere Erklärungen aussparend, machte sich der hoch Gewachsene auf, die metallene Leiter des Bootes hinab zu steigen - nicht zuletzt, weil ihm Wulongs Gegenwart zu nerven begann. Der Schacht des Unterseebootes war eng und für Männer in seiner Größe kaum gerechtfertigt.

In kleinen Räumen fühlte sich Kazuya nicht wohl. Und den Blick im Halbdunkel schweifen lassend, versuchte er die Orientierung zurück zu gewinnen. Er würde sich ein Plätzchen suchen, wo er ungestört ans Festland zurück schippern konnte, ohne weiter penetrante Fragen beantworten zu müssen. Und so setzte er einen Schritt vor den Anderen, die Erschöpfung in seinen Gliedern allmählich spürend, wie sie Besitz von ihm ergriff und ihn daran erinnerte, dass er den ganzen Tag hart gekämpft hatte und einiges an Verletzungen wegstecken musste. Sein Augenmerk glitt über die Türen und durch die kleinen runden Glasfenster, die daran angebracht worden waren. Wo sie wohl die Verletzten behandelten? Sich zu beider Seiten in dem Gang, in dem er sich befand, umsehend, entschloss er sich weiterzugehen. Nachdem Jun ihm schon das Leben retten musste, wollte er sich wenigstens nach ihrem Zustand erkundigen. Warum sie so gehandelt hatte, war ihm nach wie vor nicht klar. Was musste man für einen Menschen empfinden, um so einen Schritt zu wagen? Und das ohne vorher großartig darüber nachzudenken; zu riskieren, selbst ins Kreuzfeuer zu geraten? Mut hatte das Mädchen, das musste man ihr lassen und irgendwie imponierte Kazuya das. Doch wie sollte es jetzt in seinem Leben weitergehen? Sie hatte ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen, seinen Vater zu töten. Sie hatte sein Leben von einen Tag auf den anderen vollkommen umgekrempelt, dass er sie dafür eigentlich hassen sollte. Aber er schaffte es nicht, und die Tatsache, dass sie sich schützend vor ihn gestellt hatte machte die Situation für ihn nicht einfacher.

Eine Bewegung, die er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus wahr nahm, ließ ihn umsehen. Seiner Paranoia kurz erlegen, spannten sich seine Muskeln kampfbereit an. Als sich auf Kazuyas dumpfe Frage, wer da sei, jedoch nur ein kleines blondes Mädchen aus dem Schatten drängelte und ihn aus großen Augen erschrocken ansah, seufzte der Hüne schwach vor Erleichterung auf. „Wer bist du?", fragte er erneut, mit einem Hauch von Sanftheit in der Stimme, der ihn selbst ein wenig überraschte. Das Mädchen sagte nichts, sondern ergriff lediglich seine Hand, um ihn mit sich zu ziehen.„Ich weiß, wo deine Frau ist", flüsterte es schließlich, dass Kazuya nicht umhin kam, interessiert aufzuhorchen. Ein schwaches Lächeln auf den Zügen, das seine Augen nicht erreichte, verneinte er die Aussage des Mädchens: „Sie ist nicht meine Frau."  
„Das ist aber schade, sie ist wirklich sehr schön!" Der Griff um seine Hand wurde ein wenig fester und der Frage ausweichend, was ein Kind in diesem Alter an so einem Ort zu suchen hatte, ließ er sich von ihr durch den finsteren Gang führen. „Ja... aber... sie ist nur eine Freundin."  
„Wenn sie deine Freundin ist, warum heiratest du sie dann nicht?" Das Mädchen trieb einen Scherz mit ihm, was Kazuya kurz stocken, dann merklich zornig werden ließ. Er konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn man ihn für dumm verkaufte. „Nicht so eine Freundin", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige daraufhin etwas barsch, konnte die Kleine mit seinem tiefen und drohenden Unterton allerdings nicht beeindrucken. „Wir sind da", sagte sie schließlich und wies auf die Tür neben sich. Sie grinste Kazuya kurz entgegen. „Ich muss zurück, sonst suchen sie noch nach mir, ich sollte gar nicht hier sein..!"Damit drängelte sie sich an ihm vorbei, um ihn etwas verdutzt zurück zu lassen. Mit einem mehrmaligen Blinzeln wandte er das Haupt, um durch die kleine Scheibe in das Innere der Kabine zu sehen - Und tatsächlich, dort lag sie.

Was sie verband war seltsam und für ihn immer noch nicht nachvollziehbar. Er konnte sich kaum noch an dieses Szenario auf der Waldlichtung erinnern, hatte es über die Jahre längst vergessen während sie es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, ihn zu suchen? Eine sanfte Falte bildete sich auf Kazuyas Stirn. Jun hatte all diese Qualen auf sich genommen, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er noch am Leben war, um ihn davor zu bewahren einen – in ihren Augen – schrecklichen Fehler zu begehen. Er war verwirrt. Seine Hand ruhte eine geraume Weile auf dem Türknauf, ehe er dieselbe öffnete und bedacht vorsichtig in das kleine Zimmer eintrat.  
Es war äußerst spärlich eingerichtet und sollte wohl nur für den allnötigsten Komfort sorgen. Jun lag auf einer Pritsche, daneben stand so etwas wie ein Kleiderschrank und seitlich von der Tür war ein Waschbecken mit einem Spiegel montiert worden. Durch das Bullauge konnte man nun deutlich sehen, dass das Uboot längst auf Tauchstation gegangen war. Vielleicht erklärte das den wachsenden Druck auf seinen Ohren. Kazuya trat gemächlich näher, abermals der eigenen Müdigkeit in den Gliedern gewahr. Der Kampf gegen Heihachi hatte ihm wahrlich einiges abverlangt und erst jetzt, nachdem der vermeidliche Teufel in seiner Brust gewichen war, spürte er das Ausmaß seiner eigenen Verletzungen.

Ihre Brust hob sich ruhig zu ihrem gleichmäßigen Atem. Ihre Wunden waren provisorisch von jemandem versorgt worden und auf ihren Zügen lag ein friedlicher Ausdruck, der dem Schwarzhaarigen verständlich machte, dass sie schlief. Seine Hände ballten sich abrupt und unbewusst zu Fäusten und die Augen geschlossen, wandte Kazuya den Blick fast trotzig beiseite.

Wie sollte es nun weiter gehen?


	2. ABSCHIED

**KAPITEL 1** ABSCHIED

Eine Woche war vergangen, seit Heihachi Mishimas Verschwinden über die Presse bekannt wurde - eine Woche voller Veränderungen. Und als Jun die restlichen Sachen in ihren Koffer packte, kam sie nicht umhin darüber ein schwaches Seufzen zu verlieren. Einen Moment lang wanderte ihr Blick zurück zu dem Stapel Zeitungen, der ungeordnet auf dem kleinen Tischchen des winzigen Hotelzimmers ruhte, den Kopf unentwegt zu sich selbst schüttelnd. Sie war sich im Nachhinein nicht mehr sicher, ob ihr Eingreifen in Kazuyas Leben tatsächlich so klug gewesen war. Auf dieser Insel fühlte sie, dass es richtig sein musste, dass er erkennen sollte, dass Hass nicht der endliche Weg für ihn war und er früher oder später darunter zu Grunde gehen würde. Doch jetzt beschlich sie ein Gefühl der Unsicherheit und Schwäche, ausgelöst durch die Phrasen einzelner Reporter die Kazuya zum neuen Vorstand der Mishima Zaibatsu erklärten. Weil der Konzern weiterleben musste und Heihachis Sohn der einzige Erbe war, wurde ihm das Geschäft mit seinen schmutzigen Machenschaften einfach zugeschoben, als Siegerprämie sozusagen. Denn offenbar hatte Kazuya Heihachi im Turnier der Eisernen Faust besiegt und damit das Preisgeld und den Titel gewonnen. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung nahm der vermeidliche Turniersieger den Gewinn entgegen und wurde seither in jedem Klatschblatt als der neue, junge und dynamische Firmenchef gefeiert, der der Zaibatsu zu Ruhm und Glanz verhelfen sollte, der sie aus ihrem Schatten führen und ihr ein besseres Image geben konnte.

Nur wer die wahre Geschichte um Kazuya kannte, wusste wie lächerlich das war. Nicht, dass Jun ihrem Freund aus Kindertagen dieses Glück nicht gönnte, ganz im Gegenteil. So, wie sie ihn an jenen Tagen des Turniers wieder gesehen hatte, machte er den Anschein außer seinem Leben und einem Paar Jeans kaum etwas zu besitzen. Nein, es war viel mehr die Sorge, die sie nachts nicht schlafen ließ – was, wenn Kazuya diese Macht zu Kopf stieg und er sich einmal mehr in sich selbst verlor? Was, wenn Heihachi alles so geplant hatte, nur um ihn weiter zu quälen – oder noch schlimmer, sich an ihm zu rächen?  
Die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich aufeinander gepresst, kehrte die Schwarzhaarige ihrem Koffer den Rücken und griff nach dem obersten Titelblatt des Zeitungsstapels. Es war der aktuellste Artikel über die augenblicklichen Umstände der Mishima Zaibatsu, ihrem Aktienanteil und ihrem allgemeinen Einfluss auf der Welt. Und hinsichtlich der vielseitigen Akivitäten der Firma war offensichtlich, dass Kazuya ein ganzes Imperium in den Schoß gefallen war. Sie hoffte inständig, dass er in seinem Tun von weiteren Tierversuchen absah und selbst erkannte wie krank Heihachi seinerzeit gewesen sein musste. Andernfalls würden sie das nächste Mal, wenn sie sich begegneten, Feinde sein und das war ein Umstand den Jun auf jeden Fall vermeiden wollte.

Die Zeitungen fahrig ordnend, legte sie das Altpapier zu ihren Kleidern in den Koffer, bevor sie sich dem hohen Fenster zu wand, die Arme um den Bauch legte und einen langen Blick nach draußen warf. Wie die meisten Hotels in der Metropole war auch das „the 4th Seasons" ein Gebäude aus purem Glas, kalt und unnahbar, dass bei Jun beinahe alle Bemühungen ihren Aufenthalt so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten, relativ umsonst waren. Sie war ein Freigeist, liebte die Natur und kam nicht umhin sich einzugestehen, dass sie sich auf die freien Tage in Yakushima freute. Was manche Menschen dem Stadtleben abgewinnen konnten, wusste sie nicht. Der Lärm, der Gestank, das Gefühl erdrückt zu werden – all das waren für sie genug Gründe, auf dem Land zu bleiben. Das schwache Ringen des Telefons riss die junge Japanerin aus ihren Gedanken und mit einem Blick über die Schulter, streckte sie sich nach dem Hörer, das Augenmerk nur einen geraumen Sekundenbruchteil von der angelegten Hotel-Parkanlage gelöst. „Ja, bitte?" horchte sie beinahe zurückhaltend in die Sprechmuschel. „Miss Kazama? Hier ist jemand, der Sie sehen möchte." Die freundliche Stimme des Portiers hegte in ihrem Ton den leichten Anflug eines Lächelns. „Soll ich Ihn zu Ihnen hoch schicken?", fragte er weiter, während er eine Antwort ihrerseits abwartete. Eine sanfte Falte bildete sich auf Juns Stirn. Besuch? Für sie? Sie erwartete keinen Besuch, schon gar nicht so kurz vor der Abreise. Ein Blick auf den Radiowecker neben dem Bett bestätigte, dass der Bus bis zur Fähre binnen drei Stunden abfahren würde.

„Nein, ich komme runter", entschied sich die Tierschützerin schließlich spontan, das Gespräch beendend, um merklich verwundert der Aufforderung nachzugehen, ihren Gast zu empfangen. Die Frage, um wen es sich handelte der dort unten an der Rezeption auf sie wartete, gepaart mit einem Hauch von Vorfreude, die ihr Herz abrupt schneller schlagen ließ, hastete sie über das Treppenhaus in ihren Pantoffeln in Richtung Lobby. Es war eine ganze Woche vergangen, in der sie Kazuya das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Er wusste, dass sie zum Wochenende hin nach Yakushima zurück kehren würde und hatte versprochen sich noch einmal bei ihr zu melden. Nach und nach hatte Jun die Hoffnung allerdings aufgegeben, je ein Lebenszeichen von ihm zu bekommen, nicht zuletzt weil sich seit Heihachis Verschwinden alle um den jungen Mishima-Erben rissen. Sie verstand den plötzlichen Stress, dem der Schwarzhaarige ausgesetzt sein musste sehr gut, konnte eine Enttäuschung aber nicht ganz unterdrücken. Umso eiliger wurden ihr Tempo, den Besuch zu empfangen und umso schwerer war der Stein, der sich abrupt in ihre Magengrube legte, als Jun bereits durch die gläsernen Türen erkannte, dass die Person, die sie sehen wollte nicht Kazuya Mishima war. Er hatte sie also wirklich vergessen.

Den Eingangsbereich des Hotels betretend, hielt sich Juns Freude etwas in Grenzen. Nach allem, was auf der Insel passiert war, hatte sie geglaubt Kazuya hätte sich geändert oder zumindest begriffen, was in seinem Leben wirklich relevant war. Ein Hauch Niederlage erreichte ihr Herz, dass es der Japanerin schwer fiel, das Thema beiseite zu schieben und sich auf Lei Wulong zu konzentrieren, der mit einem breiten Grinsen an der Theke der Rezeption lehnte und kaum, da er sie sah, erfreut auf sie zu kam. Er nahm sie in eine feste Umarmung, bei der sich vereinzelte Rippen, die noch nicht ganz kuriert waren, beschwerten. Wie sie und wohl auch alle anderen, wirkte er immer noch ein wenig lädiert, mitgenommen vom Geschehen wenige Tage zuvor. Wer konnte es ihm verübeln? Nach allem, was sie in Erfahrung bringen konnte, hatte er Interpol einen wahren Goldsegen mit Mishimas unterirdischen Laboren beschert. Inwieweit davon nach der Explosion allerdings noch etwas übrig war, stand auf einem anderen Blatt. „Hallo, ich hoffe ich komme nicht ungelegen. Ich wollte mich noch einmal von dir verabschieden bevor ich nach Hong Kong zurück fliege", erklärte er ihr in seinem überschwänglichen, fröhlichen Ton. „Meine Arbeit ist hier getan und naja... das Verbrechen schläft nicht." Abermals verzogen sich Leis Mundwinkel in ein sanftes Lächeln, das Jun in ihrer leichten Aparthie halbherzig erwiderte.

„Schön, dass du da bist. Mit dir hatte ich überhaupt nicht gerechnet – du hattest Glück, ich fahre heute selbst nach Yakushima zurück und -" „Yakushima?" ein Lachen stahl sich aus Wulongs Kehle, „Brauchst du etwa Urlaub von Mishima?" Da war er wieder, dieser stichelnde Unterton in seiner Stimme, der Jun schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung zu provozieren wusste. Der chinesische Polizist war zweifellos ein netter Kerl, hatte aber ein Talent darin andere mit seiner Art schnell zu verletzen, auch wenn er es vielleicht nicht so meinte. „Ich habe Kazuya seit dem Turnier nicht mehr gesehen", erklärte sie ihm beinahe kühl, während sie durch den Empfangsbereich die Lobby aufsuchten, um sich nahe am Fenster in zwei Sessel sinken zu lassen. Lei, der seine Taktlosigkeit nicht bemerkt hatte, bohrte tiefer in die offenen Wunde der anderen: „Ich dachte mir schon, dass er sich nach dem Kampf in seine eigene Welt zurück zieht." Die Stirn in sanfte Falten legend, sah die Braunäugige auf. „Wie meinst du das?"  
„Nun ja... ich bin kein besonders guter Menschenkenner, Jun. Aber wenn du mich fragst, stimmt mit dem Kerl etwas nicht und damit meine ich nicht seine hässliche Frisur. Ich habe auf dem Boot versucht mit ihm zu reden, jedoch keine klare Antwort erhalten. Mit so jemandem kann man doch kein vernünftiges Gespräch führen, ganz zu schweigen von einer Freundschaft oder was auch immer zwischen euch läuft..."

Ihre Augenwinkel verengten sich als Jun ein Stück an die Sesselkante rutschte. Normalerweise war Lei ein sehr umgänglicher Mann, prüde ja, doch stets ehrlich. „Worüber habt ihr denn auf dem Boot gesprochen?" Spürte sie da einen Hauch von Missgunst oder Eifersucht? Nein, das war Schwachsinn – sie kannten sich kaum, hatten zwar vor dem Turnier gemeinsame Recherchen angestellt, führten ihre Unterredungen aber immer auf geschäftlicher Basis. Seine leicht erröteten Wangen sprachen da eine etwas andere Sprache. „Eigentlich über nichts... ich.." ein leichtes Stocken verriet das keimende Unbehagen in seinem Innersten. „Ich habe ihn gefragt, wie ihr zueinander steht, weil er dich von der Insel gerettet hat und weil ihr euch den Abend davor offenbar schon getroffen habt und du so überrascht warst, ihn auf dem Boot zu sehen..." Irritiert zuckte der Chinese die Schultern. „Ich bin einfach neugierig, das ist alles – versteh mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch, aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass ihr euch schon etwas länger kennt."

Jun kam nicht umhin zu lachen, leise und hell, dass das Rot auf Leis Wangen noch etwas dunkler wurde. Sie verstand seine Gefühle gegenüber Kazuya nicht ganz, wusste dennoch wohl, dass keiner ihn wirklich leiden mochte – ganz einfach weil ihn niemand kannte. „Ich würde nicht sagen, dass wir uns gut kennen, wir waren Kinder, als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben."  
„Ihr seid also kein … ?"  
„Nein, wir sind kein Paar... wir sind Freunde, zumindest glaube ich das", fügte sie leise und mehr zu sich selbst hinzu, die Augen einen Moment über den Holzboden, dann aus dem Fenster schweifen lassend. Eine Woge der Erleichterung erreichte sie, die man Wulong sogar in der tiefsten Nacht hätte ansehen können, ehe sich ein ominöses Grinsen auf sein Gesicht legte.  
„Dann könnten wir ja doch irgendwann mal zusammen ausgehen..!"  
„Träum weiter, Wulong" Er erwiderte ihr Zwinkern, als er sich aus seiner Position erhob. Jun folgte seinem Beispiel, wissend, dass der „Hong Kong-Super-Polizist" ein Flugzeug erwischen musste. So unangenehm ihr das spontane Treffen zu Anfangs auch war, so sehr freute sie sich jetzt, ihrem Partner noch persönlich Lebe-Wohl sagen zu können.

Sie gingen gemeinsam zurück in den Eingangsbereich, wobei sich Jun später selbst eine Närrin schimpfte, nicht aufmerksamer gewesen zu sein. Denn kaum, da Lei und sie sich eine letzte Umarmung gönnten, er ihre Hand zum Gruß schüttelte und sich auf den Fersen umwandte, glitt die Schiebetür des Hotels auf, um einem Mann Einlass zu gewähren, dessen bloßes Erscheinen den Raum in Eis zu tauchen wusste. Da beide nicht auf ihre Umgebung achteten, passierte es, dass Wulong sich an Kazuyas Brust wieder fand, der nicht minder überrumpelt auf den etwas kleineren Chinesen herab blickte. Es genügte ein schweifendes Augenmerk von Lei zu Jun und ein boshaftes Funkeln in seinem Blick, um die Missgunst des Schwarzhaarigen deutlich zu machen. Der Interpol-Polizist hingegen blinzelte kurz und lachte verlegen auf: „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht!", entkam es ihm, während er sich an Kazuya vorbei zwängte und Kazama noch einmal winkte, das Hotel schneller hinter sich ließ, als notwendig.

Die Hand zum Mund geführt, überfielen die Agentin mehr Gefühle als für ihr sanftes Wesen eigentlich tragbar waren, dass es ihr fast unmöglich war ihren Gegenüber mit der Freude zu begrüßen, die sie empfand. Sie hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass er kommen würde. Er hatte die ganze Woche die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt und sich für den letzten Augenblick entschieden. Wahrscheinlich, genau wie Lei, nur um auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Irgendwie trübte dieser Gedanke Juns Wiedersehensfreude ein wenig, hielt sie das jedoch nicht davon ab, auf ihn zuzugehen und ihn in ihre Arme zu schließen. Weil ihr Zuwendungsversuch aber keinen Anklang fand und Kazuyas Augen von Sekundenbruchteil zu Sekundenbruchteil kleiner wurden, ging die Japanerin wieder eine Armlänge auf Distanz, und unterzog den Gesichtsausdrucks ihres Gegenübers einer eindringlichen Musterung. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Ohne Umschweife und mit einem leicht säuerlichen Ton ging der junge Firmenchef auf Wulongs Besuch ein: „Was wollte der hier?"

Juns Augenbrauen zuckte leicht, bevor sich ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln auf ihre Züge stahl, das Kazuya nur skeptisch akzeptierte. „Er wollte sich lediglich bei mir verabschieden. Lei fliegt heute nach Hong Kong zurück und wir werden uns so schnell wohl auch nicht wiedersehen. Er ist ein Freund, Kazuya – kein Grund mich gleich so strafend anzusehen." Stutzig wandte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kopf trotzig beiseite. „Ich dachte, ich komme ungelegen." Um die Situation etwas zu entschärfen, griff sie mit der Naivität eines Kindes nach seiner Hand, um ihn ein paar Schritte mit sich zurück in den Aufenthaltsraum zu ziehen. „Nicht doch. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du kommst gar nicht mehr bevor ich nach Hause fahre." Der auf den zwei Händen ruhende Blick glitt abrupt empor, als Jun ihre eigene Heimfahrt verkündete. Seine Reaktion war ihr nicht entgangen, was ihren Kopf in eine fragende Schräge brachte. „Hast du das etwa vergessen?" Zögerlich verneinte der hoch Gewachsene knapp, zuckte dann die Schultern und versuchte offenbar den Hauch einer Enttäuschung zu verbergen – ganz zu schweigen von dem Anflug von Ärger auf sich selbst und seine Nachlässigkeit. Aber um weitere Diskussionen zu vermeiden, nahm Jun Kazuyas Antwort an, den Karateka eine geraume Weile beobachtend, ehe sich ein Lachen auf ihre Lippen stahl: „Du kannst ja mitkommen, etwas Abstand täte dir bestimmt gut." Ein Hauch von Stille legte sich über ihr Gespräch, bevor Kazuya zu einer Antwort ansetzte: „Wieso bleibst du nicht einfach noch ein wenig hier?"

„Weil das hier nicht meine Welt ist und ich mich auf Yakushima freue. Der Lärm dieser Stadt raubt mir noch den letzten Nerv, ich kann nachts kaum schlafen." Obschon sie lächelte, ließ sie von seiner Hand ab. „Du bist immer willkommen, falls du dem Dschungel dort draußen mal entfliehen willst." Und Kazuya in eine neuerliche, diesmal festere Umarmung schließend, entwich ihrer Kehle ein bedauerliches Seufzen. „Ich muss los, sonst erwische ich meinen Bus nicht mehr. Es tut mir leid, dass wir uns nicht länger unterhalten konnten, aber das holen wir beim nächsten Mal nach. Pass auf dich auf." Damit verbeugte sie sich vor ihm, daran zu gehen, als er sie am Handgelenk zurück hielt. „Ich kann dich zu dieser Bushaltestelle bringen, wenn du das möchtest."  
„Danke, das wäre sehr nett."  
„Dann warte ich hier auf dich."


	3. SPONTANEITÄT

**KAPITEL 2** SPONTANEITÄT

Die Sonne war bereits daran unterzugehen und tauchte die Stadt um sie herum in tiefes, dunkles Rot. Das Licht brach sich an den Fenstern der Wolkenkratzer, reflektierte sich und erfüllte damit seinen Soll, die Autofahrer zu blenden. Der lange Wagen hielt sanft an einer Ampel, dass sich Kazuyas Blick für einen Sekundenbruchteil von Jun löste und durch die Windschutzscheibe glitt. Ein knappes Blinzeln anfügend, sah er zu seiner Gesprächspartnerin zurück, woraufhin sich ein seichtes Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln ankündigte, das seine Augen irgendwie nicht erreichte: „Wir sind fast da."  
In nicht weniger als zehn Minuten würden sich ihre Wege wieder trennen. Was den Schwarzhaarigen daran am meisten störte war die Tatsache, dass er ihre Abreise vollkommen vergessen hatte. Natürlich konnte er ihr das nicht gestehen, wäre es für ihn unheimlich peinlich gewesen. Es ärgerte ihn auch ungemein, so leichtsinnig mit dem Versprechen, sie besuchen zu wollen, umgegangen zu sein. Der Stress der letzten Tage hatte ihn regelrecht übermannt und seine Konzentration auf andere Dinge gelenkt – Sachen, mit denen er nicht vertraut war, von denen man aber ausging, dass er sie erfüllen konnte. Überhaupt war alles zuviel für ihn geworden – von einem Moment auf den Anderen hatte er so viel Geld, dass er gewissermaßen die ganze Stadt kaufen konnte. Zeitgleich mit den Geldscheinen taten sich auch neuerliche Probleme auf: Menschen und ehemalige Geschäftspartner Heihachis, die sich eine Scheibe des Kuchens abschneiden wollten. Alte Schulden, die noch offen waren, mussten schleunigst beglichen werden. Das Personal versuchte über den Rat an eine Gehaltserhöhung zu kommen. Dinge, über die sich jemand wie Kazuya all die Zeit seines Lebens nicht einmal annähernd Gedanken machen musste, warteten jetzt darauf von Heute auf Morgen erledigt zu werden.

So kam es dann, dass er den Blick für das Wesentliche schnell verlor und Jun unweigerlich dabei vergaß. Die schwarze Benz-Limousine setzte sich mit dem Umschalten der Ampel wieder in Bewegung. Diesen Moment nutzte die Japanerin, sein halbherziges Lächeln aufrichtig zu erwidern. Sie rutschte etwas in ihrem Sitz zurück, offenbar nicht ganz fähig seiner Musterung stand zu halten. „Vielen Dank, dass du mich fährst. Ich weiß, dass das für dich keine Selbstverständlichkeit ist, jetzt wo du ein viel beschäftigter Mann geworden bist."  
Eine steile Falte bildete sich auf Kazuyas Stirn. Er war nicht sonderlich taktvoll und in jeglicher Hinsicht ein Anfänger, wenn es darum ging die Gefühlslagen anderer zu erkennen. Aber Juns schlechtes Gewissen war sogar für ihn offensichtlich genug, um ihn aufhorchen zu lassen. Glaubte sie tatsächlich, dass er sich nicht einfach die Zeit nehmen würde, die er mit ihr verbringen wollte? Wobei er sich selbst nicht ganz im Klaren war, was genau dazu führte die Schwarzhaarige interessant zu finden. Fazit war, dass sie in der Vergangenheit viel durchmachen mussten und er schon seit jeher die Aufgabe verspürte, sie beschützen zu wollen. Als Kind war das für ihn ganz deutlich gewesen, Kinder waren auch nicht geprägt von Hass oder Missgunst – das wusste er jetzt. Ja, sie hatte ihm in kürzester Zeit die Augen geöffnet und ihn wieder klar denkend gemacht. Dafür war er ihr tief in seinem Innersten dankbar, und sein Herz jetzt um einiges leichter. Und wie um ihr Gerede etwas zu verspotten schüttelte er zur Antwort den Kopf. „Kein Geschäft der Welt hält mich davon ab, das zu tun was ich will. Ich bin kein Gefangener, nur weil ich den Antrag der Zaibatsu, sie zu führen, übernommen habe." Ein schwaches Grinsen umspielte seine rauen Lippen. „Ich habe Angestellte, die für mich arbeiten wenn ich das will. Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber. Ich... fahre dich gern durch die Stadt. Ich würde dich auch bis nach Yakushima bringen. Ich schulde dir eine ganze Menge."

Beinahe nachdenklich und ohne sein Zutun glitten seine Finger an seine Brust, wo sie das Kettchen unter dem Hemd erfühlten, hinter dem eine Erinnerung lag, die Kazuya mit niemandem teilen wollte. Während der Zeit seines Hasses und der Vorbereitung zur Zerstörung seines Vaters hatte der Schwarzhaarige seine Mutter und die Liebe zu ihr völlig verdrängt. Das hatte ihn zu einem grausamen Menschen werden lassen, der er eigentlich gar nicht war – aber das war noch nicht alles. Und als die dunkle Vorahnung seinen Geist erreichte und sich seine flache Hand auf die Stelle legte, wo die tiefe Narbe seinen Körper teilte, erschrak er merklich durch die Berührung Juns die seiner Bewegung mit ihrer eigenen Hand gefolgt war. Eine fast wohlige Wärme breitete sich über seine Haut aus, wanderte kribbelnd seinen Arm empor, bis sie wie heißes Öl zähflüssig seinen Corpus erreichte. Jun war ein wenig an den hoch Gewachsenen heran gerückt, einen aufrichtigen Ausdruck in den Augen, der Kazuya zum Blinzeln veranlasste. „Du schuldest mir nichts. Du hast schon viel für mich getan – mir das Leben gerettet. Lass das Böse nur nicht noch einmal die Oberhand über deinen Geist gewinnen, das könnte ich mir nicht verzeihen."

Ihre annähernde Regung weiterhin betrachtend, legte sich nach und nach eine bedachte Stille über das Gespräch, das mit einem plötzlichen Bremsen des Wagens und einem entschuldigenden Blick des Fahrers über den Rückspiegel zu seinem Chef unterbrochen wurde. Kazuya wirkte abrupt erzürnt über die Taktlosigkeit seines Chauffeurs, wobei er Juns Hand fast unwirsch von seiner Brust streifte und sich zum Fahrersitz vorbeugte. „Was sollte das?", fragte er mit einem gefährlichen Unterton, der den Fahrer merklich kleiner werden ließ. „Wir... wir sind da, Mr. Mishima." Und ein prüfendes Augenmerk aus den getönten Scheiben werfend, erkannte er ein gläsernes Bushäuschen, das die Falte auf seiner Stirn tiefer werden ließ: „Haben Sie etwa direkt auf der Bushaltestelle geparkt?" - „Ja... Sir. Das war die einfachste Möglichkeit, Sir... hier sind weit und breit keine Parkplätze mehr frei..."  
Kazuyas Wut auf seinen unfähigen Angestellten wurde spürbar, versuchte er in Juns Gegenwart aber sein Temperament zu zügeln. Was war so schwer daran, eine geeignete Haltestelle zu finden? Wie kam dieser Idiot auf die Schnapsidee den für den Bus reservierten Platz zu besetzen? Am Ende musste er für den Trottel noch bürgen, wenn besagter Bus ebenfalls hier halten wollte, während er daran war, sich von Jun zu verabschieden – was er ja so gesehen nicht wollte. Die Tierschützerin war indes daran den Benz zu verlassen. Sie hatte ihm gut zugeredet und erklärt, dass sie ohnehin nur aussteigen müsse. Doch Kazuya hielt sie mit einer schnellen Reaktion zurück und fügte an den Cheffeuer gewandt hinzu: „Fahren Sie uns zum Flughafen, Ryu. Und stellen sie klar, dass mein Flugzeug bereit steht, wenn wir ankommen."

„Kazuya..." mischte sich die Schwarzhaarige ein, sah von weiteren Worten jedoch ab, als ihr Unbehagen auf einen stählernen Lidaufschlag traf. „Kein Widerrede, ich bestehe darauf dich nach Yakushima zu bringen. Mit dem Bus bist du nur stundenlang unterwegs, bis du überhaupt erst in Kagoshima ankommst – meine Variante ist komfortabler. Ich hätte gleich darauf kommen sollen." Jun stieß ein resignierendes Seufzen aus, gefolgt von einem zustimmenden Nicken, das Kazuya sofort als „Ja" akzeptierte. Die Limousine setzte sich in Bewegung und bog wieder auf die Strasse ein. Der Weg zum Flughafen erschien ihm im allgemeinen um einiges kürzer, als die verhältnismäßig mickrige Strecke vom Hotel zur Bushaltestelle zuvor. Wieder in seinen Sitz zurück gesunken, verfolgten Kazuyas wachsame und ruhelosen Augen den Straßenverkehr. Diese Menschen wirkten alle so hoffnungslos gestresst und kontrolliert, dass es einem fast Respekt einflöste. Das Angebot der jungen Japanerin beschäftigte ihn ungemein, während er den Alltag der Metropole an sich vorbeiziehen sah: Mit nach Yakushima, für ein paar Tage einer Aufgabe entfliehen, die ihm fast schon aufgedrängt wurde und sich endlich vom Kampf auf der Insel regenerieren. Der Schwarzhaarige war schon lange nicht mehr „zu Hause" gewesen. Er hatte auch nicht geglaubt, je wieder einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Umso verführerischer war die Einladung der Geheimagentin, mit ihr zu gehen.

„Worüber denkst du nach?", schummelte sich Jun leise flüsternd in seine Gedankenwelt. Hatte sie ihn die ganze Zeit über etwa beobachtet? Er sah zu ihr und lehnte seinen Kopf an der Stütze des Sitzes zurück. „Glaubst du wirklich, du hältst es mit mir eine Woche aus?" Ein Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihr zartes Gesicht und ließ den Karateka zu Jun umsehen. Wenn sie sich wirklich freute, wusste sie ihre Umgebung irgendwie damit zu bezaubern, das war faszinierend. „Ist das dein Ernst? Willst du doch mitkommen?" Kazuyas Antwort bestand aus dem Anflug eines Grinsens. Zu Ryu gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Sorgen Sie dafür, dass mir ein Koffer nach Yakushima geschickt wird." Eine wohliges Gefühl des Willkommen-Seins erreichte sein Herz. Wenn das seine Zukunft sein sollte, dann hatte es sich gelohnt dafür zu kämpfen.


	4. ZURÜCK

**KAPITEL 3** ZURÜCK

Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl, mit nackten Füßen über den kühlen Moos zu wandern. So berauschend sogar, dass Jun nicht anders konnte, als ihre Schuhe in die Hand zu nehmen und zwei Pirouetten zu schlagen, dass das Kleid zu ihrer Bewegung aufgeregt wippte. Der Duft des Waldes, der Bäume und das Zirpen der Grillen, das annähernd wie Nachtmusik in den Ohren klang, ließ sie ihre Umwelt abrupt vergessen, sodass sie nicht bemerkte, dass ihr überraschender Begleiter Kazuya in einem respektvollen Abstand ihren kleinen Koffer trug, während er sein Jackett mit der freien Hand über seine Schulter geworfen hatte.  
Nachdem der junge Mishima sein eigenes kleines Privatflugzeug angeboten hatte, um sie auf dem schnellsten und bequemsten Weg nach Yakushima zurück zu bringen, verbrachten sie die meiste Zeit mit Schweigen. So gesprächig sich der Schwarzhaarige noch in der Limousine gezeigt hatte, so still zog er sich nun in seine eigene Gedankenwelt zurück - und das hinnehmend, hatte Jun den Augenblick genutzt, etwas zu Ruhen und war erst wieder aufgewacht, als sie der Freund aus Kindheitstagen zur Ankunft auf der Insel wecken musste. Mit dem Bus fuhren sie schließlich bis zur letzten Haltestelle vor dem Waldrand und jetzt, mitten in der Nacht – wobei Morgenrauen die bessere Bezeichnung gewesen wäre – spazierten sie über den schmalen Pfad zu einem der abgelegensten Dörfer des kleinen Paradieses.

Für Kazuya musste es ein Kulturschock sein, vom größten Lärm plötzlich wieder in die Natur – ins Sein selbst – zurück zu kehren. Jun vermutete das auch als Grund für sein seltsam distanziertes Verhalten; zumal die Skepsis in seinen unbewegten Zügen ihre ganz eigene Sprache sprach. Sie konnte ihn gut verstehen, fühlte sie sich doch in Tokyo ebenso unwohl und annähernd unwillkommen. Doch war sie sich sicher, dass der Schwarzhaarige sich schnell wieder in seiner alten Heimat einleben würde. Ein sanftes und leises Lachen ausstoßend, atmete die Japanerin hörbar und tief ein, ehe sie zu ihrem Bekannten zurück lief und sich neben ihm seiner Schrittgeschwindigkeit anpasste. Die Hände locker mit den Schuhen auf den Rücken gelegt, kam sie nicht umhin ein breites Strahlen über ihre Mundwinkel zucken zu lassen, das Kazuya dazu veranlasste, ihre Geste mit einem Blinzeln zu quittieren.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Jun vorsichtig ob der Müdigkeit in seinen Augen. Wahrscheinlich war er schon seit Stunden auf den Beinen – nicht zuletzt wegen ihr, was ihr abrupt ein schlechtes Gewissen bescherte. Und sich auf die Unterlippe beißend, wanderte ihre Rechte auf seinen Unterarm. „Wir sind bald da, dann richte ich dir einen gemütlichen Futon und morgen bekommst du dann ein ausgiebiges Frühstück." Seine Augenbrauen trafen sich kurz an der Nasenwurzel, ehe er ein Lächeln versuchte, das ihm nicht ganz gelingen wollte. „Das ist sehr nett und ich verstehe jetzt auch, was du damit gemeint hast, dass du es in Tokyo nicht länger aushalten würdest." Ihren fragenden Blick erwiderte Mishima mit einem schwachen Zwinkern. „Seit ich dich kenne habe ich dich noch nie derart glücklich gesehen; ich kann dein Ki spüren, wie es beginnt zu leben. Ich hätte dich nicht fragen dürfen in dieser Stadt zu bleiben."

Er war wirklich ein anderer Mensch geworden, entwickelte sich langsam wieder zu dem Jungen, der er einst gewesen war und dazu musste sich Jun nicht einmal in ihn hinein versetzen, es war offensichtlich und es machte sie auf eine seltsame Weise glücklich. Die Art, wie er mit ihr sprach – so aufrichtig und ehrlich – bewies ihr seinen Sinneswandel. Natürlich war er immer noch ein gebrochener Mann, geprägt von Hass und Enttäuschungen, doch ließ er zumindest ihr gegenüber einen Hauch von Schwäche zu, der es schaffte sie für einen Herzschlag lang aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Ihre Wangen erröteten in der Dunkelheit unsichtbar. Hatte er sie etwa die ganze Zeit über beobachtet und ihre Worte ernst genommen? Dass ihr jemand so viel Aufmerksamkeit entgegen brachte, war sie nicht gewohnt. Umso stärker schnürte sich ihre Kehle vor Verlegenheit zu. „Du musst dir keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen. Jeder hat doch seinen Platz, wo er sich am wohlsten fühlt und einfach er selbst sein kann."  
Sich ihm dann entschieden in den Weg gestellt, stockte Kazuya unweigerlich in seiner Bewegung. Ihre Augen trafen die seinen, wobei Jun feststellen musste, dass sie in der herrschenden Finsternis nahezu schwarz wirkten. Sie wollte ihm noch etwas entgegnen, konnte aber nicht die notwendige Kraft dafür aufbringen, abgelenkt von dem Blick, der auf ihr ruhte, dass sich während der aufkeimenden Stille das Jackett auf der Schulter des hoch Gewachsenen langsam selbstständig zu machen begann und beinahe ungeachtet zu Boden gefallen wäre, hätte Kazuya nicht schnell genug reagiert und es vor einem tieferen Sturz in den Schmutz bewahrt.  
Seine unvorhergesehene Reaktion, in der er sich zu ihr hinab beugte, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten, erschreckte sie plötzlich. Diese Nähe jagte ihr eine sanfte Gänsehaut über den Rücken, war sein Atem doch spürbar auf ihrer Haut, seine Konturen selbst zwischen den Schatten klar und deutlich erkennbar.

Jun merkte, dass ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen begonnen hatte. Der junge Mishima war zweifellos ein attraktiver und anzüglicher Mann, der nicht nur negative Eigenschaften verkörperte. Sein angenehmer Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase und schaffte es für einen Sekundenbruchteil ihre Sinne zu vernebeln. Und die Lider ganz langsam schließend, wollte sie einfach abwarten was passieren würde, wenn er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand... - um dann abrupt von seiner tiefen Stimme aus ihrer Traumwelt gerissen zu werden: „Ich hoffe, ich kann wenigstens hier ein wenig ich selbst sein." Jun sah Kazuya entgegen und stellte dabei leicht enttäuscht fest, dass er sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe aufgerichtet hatte, das Jackett baumelte inzwischen über seinem Unterarm. Hatte sie tatsächlich etwas anderes erwartet? Die Schwarzhaarige erinnerte sich an die Worte die sie Lei Wulong mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte: „Wir sind nur gute Freunde, mehr nicht. Wir kennen uns seit unserer Kindheit." Aber in diesem Sekundenbruchteil war der Firmenchef mehr als das: anziehend, geheimnisvoll. Sie hatte keine Erfahrung mit Männern, umso verwirrender war ihr aufkeimendes Gefühlschaos, das sie einige Schritte vor ihm zurückweichen ließ.

Mit der erfolgreichen Selbstlüge, dass sie lediglich übermüdet war und dringend etwas Schlaf benötigte, ergriff sie seine freie Hand, um Kazuya schließlich mit sich zu ziehen. Unter dem strahlenden Mondlicht waren bereits die Umrisse des Dorfes zu erkennen, dass sie neuerliche Freude überkam, welche die Trübsinnigkeit besiegte und ihr Gang schneller wurde, bis er sich fast in ein Laufen wandelte. Sie wollte nach Hause, wollte nach allem was passiert war wieder dorthin zurück, wo sie sich geborgen fühlte. Und als sie dann auf der Türschwelle inne hielt, die Stirn völlig atemlos an das raue Holz der Türe lehnte, hätte sie die kleine Hütte am liebsten vor Wiedersehensfreude umarmt. Ohne zu zögern verschaffte sie sich Zutritt, Kazuya im Rücken, der offenbar von ihrem kleinen Gefühlsausbruch überwältigt schien. Indes, da sich der hoch Gewachsene seinen eigenen Eindruck von der Bescheidenheit machte, zündete Jun eine alte Öllampe an, die das Innenleben der Behausung in ein zartes Licht zu tauchen wusste und die Räumlichkeit so erhellte, dass sie sich aufmachen konnte, die Futons aus dem Schrank zu zerren und bettfertig auf dem, zugegeben staubigen, Boden auszubreiten.

Aber der Umstand war ihr egal, spürte sie nun deutlich die Müdigkeit in ihren eigenen Gliedern, die sie in ihrer Bewegung nahezu fahrig werden ließ. „Fühl dich wie zu Hause, Kazuya", entgegnete die Schwarzhaarige dem etwas ratlos da stehenden Kerl, der zumindest schon den Koffer und sein Jackett abgelegt hatte, daran war sich aus den Schuhen und dem Hemd zu befreien, ehe er auf die ausgebreiteten Matten zuging. Jun sah ihm an seiner steinernen Mimik an, was sie vermutete: Das wenige Hab und Gut verwirrte ihn. Wahrscheinlich schlief er in Tokyo in einem großen und weichen Bett in einer ebenso gewaltigen Wohnung oder einem Appartement, aber so etwas gab es hier nicht. Und tief in seinem Innersten erinnerte er sich sicherlich wieder daran. Ob gerade dieser Verzicht ein Grund für ihn gewesen wäre, wieder zu gehen? Doch zu ihrer Überraschung tauchte Kazuya in einer annähernd eleganten Bewegung unter dem Futon ab. „Wir sollten uns ausruhen, es war eine lange Reise auf sehr kurze Zeit.", murmelte er tonlos, ein Räkeln unterdrückend als er sich seitlich abwandte. „Gute Nacht."  
Es dauerte kaum Sekunden, da er eingeschlafen war – Jun konnte es an seinem regelmäßigem Atem hören. Und ebenfalls daran seinem Beispiel zu folgen, löschte sie die Lampe und bettete sich auf ihre eigene, kleine Schlafmöglichkeit. Der Morgen hielt viel für sie bereit, aber darüber machte sich die Schwarzhaarige schon längst keine Gedanken mehr, denn war auch sie ohne große Umschweife in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf geglitten. Ohne zu wissen, welche Gefahren im Wald auf sie oder Kazuya die Tage warten würden, ohne zu wissen, dass längst jemand unterwegs war, ihre kleine Idylle zu zerstören.


	5. ERSTER GEDANKE

**KAPITEL 4** ERSTER GEDANKE

Er wurde von einem herrlichen Duft geweckt, der in seiner Nase kitzelte und ihm gemächlich zu Kopf stieg. Die Augen noch geschlossen und nach wie vor seinem Halbschlaf erlegen, hing er der traumlosen Nacht noch ein Weilchen hinterher, die Ruhe und fremde Stille um sich herum genießend. Für gewöhnlich schaffte es sogar der Lärm der weit entfernten Strassen Tokyos bis in seine Wohnung zu dringen. Wirklich leise war es nie, die Hektik war ein stetiger Begleiter in seinem Alltag geworden. Eine Umstellung, mit der Kazuya zu Anfangs zu kämpfen hatte – nicht nur, weil auch seine Laune merklich darunter gelitten hat. Jetzt war ihm, als wäre er zu Hause angekommen. Ein vertrautes Gefühl regte sich in seinem Corpus und sich entspannt auf dem Futon ausgestreckt, war es letztendlich der säuerliche Geschmack in seinem Mund, der ihn dazu veranlasste dem Tagtraum einen Tritt zu verpassen und ins Hier und Jetzt einzukehren.  
Das Sonnenlicht, das durch die hohen Fenster der kleinen Hütte drang, blendete ihn leicht und zwang ihn zum Blinzeln. Und ein Gähnen unterdrückt, ließ er das Augenmerk einen Moment lang orientierungslos durch die Räumlichkeit gleiten. Nur langsam kehrte die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend zurück: die überstürzte Abreise nach Yakushima, plötzlich und spontan und eigentlich so gar nicht seine Art. Sich mit der flachen Hand über den Nacken fahrend, streckte er die Arme zu beider Seiten von sich und drückte den Rücken durch, dass einige Wirbel hörbar darunter knackten. Als er mit dem Oberkörper schließlich abermals auf den Futon fiel, nutzte Kazuya den entstandenen Schwung um seine Beine in Richtung Brust anzuziehen und mit einer galanten Bewegung auf die Füße zu springen. Eine Aktion die er gleich darauf bereute, waren seine Knie noch nicht so munter wie sein Geist und brachten ihn deshalb kurz aus dem Gleichgewicht und Sternchen vor seinen Augen zum Tanzen.

„Wie ich sehe, bist du schon wach", begrüßte ihn eine sanfte Stimme mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns vom Türrahmen aus. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, deshalb war ich in der Zwischenzeit im Dorf einkaufen und habe Frühstück gemacht." Jun wies auf eine Schiebetüre nahe ihres Schlafplatzes. „Dort ist das Bad, da kannst du dich frisch machen. Ich habe dir außerdem etwas von meinem Vater hingelegt, es sollte dir passen." Nur zu einem Nicken im Stande, stand Kazuya etwas überrumpelt in dem spärlichen Wohnraum. Als sie seine irritierte Miene wahrnahm kam sie nicht umhin zu lachen, was dem Schwarzhaarigen eine Falte auf die Stirn trieb. „Guten Morgen erstmal … oder besser schon guten Mittag."  
„Mittag..?" wiederholte der hoch Gewachsene mit einem ungläubigen Unterton. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, das letzte Mal nach Sonnenaufgang aufgestanden zu sein. Eigentlich brauchte er allgemein nur sehr wenig Schlaf. War die Anreise am gestrigen Abend tatsächlich so spät gewesen? „Ja, wenn wir heute noch etwas unternehmen wollen müssen wir uns etwas überlegen, bevor uns die Zeit davon läuft." Damit ließ sie ihn mit hängenden Schultern allein, um summend in den Teil der Hütte zurück zu kehren, der wohl zur Küche gehören musste.  
„Unternehmen?" Irgendetwas in ihm war noch nicht ganz in der Realität angekommen, was ihn im Nachhinein auch nicht verwunderte. Schließlich sollte er heute Vormittag bei einer Konferenz anwesend sein, einige sinnlose Entscheidungen treffen und anderen Geschäftspartnern erlauben, ihm in den Arsch zu kriechen.

Das Wort „Freizeit" war ihm ohnehin fremd, denn wenn er nicht mit dem Überleben beschäftigt war, dann sicherlich mit dem An- und Verkauf solcher Firmen die es zu nichts gebracht haben. Die Tatsache, all das erst einmal vergessen zu können löste ein kleines Feuerwerk in seinem Bauch aus: Er konnte tun und lassen was er wollte! Kazuyas Lippen formten sich zu einem begierigen Grinsen. Das war zu schön um wahr zu sein, doch die durch die Sonnenstrahlen verursachte Wärme auf seiner Haut bestätigte ihm, dass er längst wach und gestern wirklich mit nach Yakushima gekommen war. Also machte der Hüne auf den Fersen kehrt, steuerte auf die Türe zu die ihm Jun empfohlen hatte, bahnte sich den fremden Weg zum Baderaum, wo er sich die restliche Müdigkeit mit kaltem Wasser aus dem Gesicht spülte und sich eine kurze Dusche gönnte. Wie der Rest der Hütte war auch hier mit Modernität gespart worden: Die Ausstattung war aus dunklem Holz und seine Intuition bestätigte ihm, dass das warme Wasser über eine Feuerstelle erhitzt werden musste, bevor es benutzt werden konnte – zumindest hätte das den rauchigen Geruch erklärt, der in der Luft hing. Nachdem seine Lebensgeister vollends erwacht waren und er sich wie ihm geheißen in die dargelegten Kleider zwängte, die aus einem blauen mit goldenen Stickereien besetzten Kimono bestanden, folgte Kazuya dem Duft von frischem Essen, wobei ihn das Knurren seines Magens erinnerte, dass er seit einer geraumen Weile schon nicht mehr befriedigt worden war.

„Da bist du ja", begrüßte Jun ihren spontanen Gast mit dem selben Lächeln wie zuvor und erneut bemerkte der junge Mishima, wie glücklich sie in ihrer vertrauten Umgebung doch war. Bei ihrem vermeidlichen Waldspaziergang war er ihr aus einem dummen Zufall heraus näher gekommen als notwendig; eine Nähe die ihm einen Sekundenbruchteil lang die Fassung geraubt hatte. Anfangs war sie für ihn nichts weiter als die kleine Freundin aus Kindheitstagen gewesen, die er nicht weinen oder unglücklich sehen konnte. Seit gestern Nacht bemerkte er die eigentliche Attraktivität in ihrer Figur, ihrem Aussehen und ihrem Charakter. Eine Erkenntnis die ihn unweigerlich etwas beunruhigte und einen Stein ins Rollen brachte, über den er so vorher nie nachgedacht hatte. Die Erkenntnis, dass Jun mittlerweile eine richtige Frau mit entsprechenden Anziehungsmerkmalen war, formte in seinem Kopf ein Bild, das ihn so sehr ablenkte, dass Kazuya ihren fragenden Lidaufschlag erst mit dem zweiten Atemzug erkannte. Und dann lachte sie - schon wieder. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte noch nie einen Menschen so oft und so ehrlich lachen sehen, wie sie.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung? Setz dich doch, was willst du denn jetzt trinken? Grünen Tee, Wasser oder Milch?" Sich etwas steifer als nötig vor dem niedrigen Tisch auf die Knie sinken lassend, berührten sich seine Augenbrauen an der Nasenwurzel, ehe er geistesabwesend einen Tee in Betracht zog. Während Jun ihm einschenkte, entging ihm ihr prüfender Blick nicht – war seine Gedankenwelt für sie so offensichtlich? Er hoffte nicht, denn ging es sie nun wahrlich nichts an, dass er ihre Brüste unheimlich interessant fand. So interessant sogar, dass er sie gerne einmal angefasst hätte. Irritiert schüttelte Kazuya zu sich selbst den Kopf, räusperte sich tief und bedankte sich nebensächlich für die Bedienung welche sie ihm zu Teil werden ließ. Ihre schwingenden Brüste ständig in seinem Blickfeld, dass es ihm schwer fiel, nicht hinzusehen.

„Ich hoffe du magst Sushi. Nach dem ganzen künstlichen Essen aus Tokyo wollte ich etwas frisches machen, da kam mir der Fisch gelegen. Ich persönlich würde für Sake ja sterben ... hoffentlich wirst du satt davon" Die Unsicherheit, die in ihrem Ton mit schwank lenkte Kazuyas Augenmerk von der Tischplatte auf ihr Gesicht. War das ernst gemeint? Hatte sie Angst darum, es könne ihm nicht schmecken? Abermals knurrte sein Magen, schrie förmlich nach dem dampfenden und duftenden Reis, dass er sich nur mühsam zu einem beschwichtigenden Schmunzeln durchringen konnte. „Sushi ist perfekt."  
„Dann bedien dich, lass es dir schmecken", eröffnete Jun damit das kleine Buffett, wobei sich Kazuya nicht zweimal bitten ließ, das Loch in seinem Bauch mit Reis und Fisch zu stopfen, bis sich der Gürtel des Kimonos um seinen Bauch zu spannen begann. Das Gute an ihrem schweigsamen Essen war, dass sich der Firmenchef ganz auf die Stäbchen und nicht auf ihre Reize konzentrieren musste. Indes vermutete ein Teil seines Verstandes, dass die plötzliche Einsicht über Juns Weiblichkeit daher rührte, weil er jetzt vollkommen allein mit ihr am sogenannten Arsch der Welt saß und ihn im Endeffekt nichts mehr davon ablenken konnte, sie in gewisser Weise zu bemerken. Innerlich betete er zu seiner Selbstbeherrschung, nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun. Jun schien ihm zu vertrauen und an nichts anderes außer Freundschaft zu denken. So schätzte er sie jedenfalls ein, obschon sie Kazuya nach Strich und Faden mit Gastfreundlichkeit verwöhnte. Trotzdem lag es ihm fern dieses Klima zu zerstören.

„Was wollen wir heute machen?", unterbrach der hoch Gewachsene die Stille zwischen ihnen, die leere Schüssel mitsamt den Stäbchen auf den Tisch zurück stellend. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, wobei Jun lediglich die Schultern hob. „Ich habe ehrlich gesagt nichts konkretes im Sinn. Aber wir könnten in den Wald gehen, oder an den Strand." Ihre Augen leuchteten kurz, während sich Kazuyas Magen leicht verkrampfte. Hatte er zu viel gegessen? Nein, es war das andere Gefühl, die Unruhe über ihre Idee, der Gedanke an nackte Haut. „Ja, der Strand wäre klasse" Die eigene Bekräftigung ihrer Worte ließ ihn lautlos aufstöhnen, warum hatte er überhaupt gefragt und war nicht selbst mit einem Vorschlag gekommen? Als er dann ihre Hand auf der seinen spürte und das Funkeln in ihren braunen Augen sah, kam er nicht umhin ergeben zu nicken. „In Ordnung. Dort kann ich dann wenigstens etwas in Form bleiben."  
„Du willst trainieren?"  
„Natürlich... wenn ich schon die Zeit dazu habe?"  
Abermals brachte ein glockenhelles Lachen seine Ohren zum klingen.  
„Dann werde ich dir dabei zusehen."


	6. SCHMETTERLINGE

**KAPITEL 5** SCHMETTERLINGE

Das Wetter hätte schöner nicht sein können. Die Sonne strahlte grell wie ein überfordertes Atomkraftwerk über der gesamten Insel, was für Yakushima fast schon untypisch war. Wurde das Fleckchen Erde eigentlich häufig von langen Regenzeiten heimgesucht, hatte sich der Spätsommer ausnahmsweise behauptet. Zu Juns Überraschung war die Luft alles andere als stickig, sondern mild, begleitet von einem sanften Windhauch, der die Baumkronen zum beben brachte. Das Rauschen der Blätter beherrschte ihre Umgebung, während das ungleiche Paar mit Korb, Decke und Handtüchern bewaffnet dem schmalen Pfad talabwärts folgte. Die schlagenden Wellen waren bereits aus der Ferne zu hören, der Geruch des salzigen Meeres deutlich in der Nase zu spüren. Alles in Allem war die Idylle nahezu unwirklich, doch genau nach dem Geschmack der Naturliebhaberin. Die Eindrücke der Natur drangen regelrecht gewaltsam in ihre Wahrnehmung, dass ihre Sinne darunter leicht vernebelt wurden. Vielleicht war auch das der Grund, warum sie auf ihrem kurzen Weg vom Waldrand bis zum Strand unzählige Male stehen geblieben waren, damit Jun in Ruhe das Farbenspiel von Flora und Fauna genießen konnte. Kazuya war ihr wortlos in einem gewissen Abstand gefolgt und wahrscheinlich hätte er die Arme sogar abweisend vor der Brust verschränkt, hätte er nicht ihre ganzen Utensilien getragen. Sie vermutete es jedenfalls, weil sie das hitzige Gemüt des jungen Mishima nur allzu gut kannte und wusste, oder zumindest annahm, dass er nicht viel von der Schönheit der Pflanzen hielt, oder sich für die Umgebung in der sie sich befanden interessierte.

Aber das machte nichts. Ganz im Gegenteil, seine offensichtliche Abneigung, der leicht störrische und ungeduldige Blick amüsierten sie sogar ein wenig. Und je länger sie in seiner Nähe war, umso wohler begann sie sich zu fühlen, ganz unabhängig seines Gemütszustands. Mit der Erinnerung an die vergangene Woche wurde Jun in einem stillen Moment, da sie einer Biene dabei zusah, wie sie den Nektar aus einer blühenden Knospe sog, klar, dass sie Kazuyas Anwesenheit unheimlich vermisst hatte. Wenn man darüber nachdachte, war das auch völlig selbsterklärend, hatte sie ihn doch nach jahrelanger Suche endlich wieder gefunden und daraufhin gleich wieder verloren geglaubt. Jetzt mit ihm gemeinsam diesen kleinen Spaziergang machen zu können war ein Erlebnis, dass sie sich in ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht einmal gewagt hatte vorzustellen.  
„Ist das nicht herrlich?", versuchte die Schwarzhaarige die gedrückte Stimmung etwas zu lockern, sich dem hoch Gewachsenen zugewandt, um ihm kurzerhand den Korb aus den Händen zu nehmen. Kazuya wusste offenbar nicht recht, was er auf ihre Frage antworten sollte und entschied sich letztendlich für ein schwaches Schulterzucken. „Es ist nichts Besonderes", tat er ab, was er sah und brachte Jun damit unweigerlich in ihrem Gang zum Straucheln. „Nichts Besonderes?" Ihm war sein zu Hause, der Wald einerlei? Diese Aussage schaffte es beinahe sie zu kränken, was der andere zu bemerken schien, hob er abrupt beschwichtigend die Arme. „Nichts, was ich nicht bereits kennen würde, bitte versteh mich nicht falsch."

Ein kleiner Zitronenfalter kreuzte ihren Weg, surrte Kazuya einmal um das Haupt und ließ sich dann mit zittrigen Flügeln auf seinem Zeigefinger nieder, was den vermeidlichen Teufel etwas aus dem Konzept brachte und die Aufmerksamkeit auf das Insekt lenkte. Blinzelnd, neigte sich sein Kopf etwas schief, doch noch ehe er den Schmetterling näher betrachten konnte, nahm er mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen Reiß aus, flatterte gen Sonnenlicht wo er binnen weniger Sekunden annähernd unsichtbar wurde, bevor er gänzlich am Horizont verschwand. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Jun bei ihrem Begleiter eingehakt, der jetzt nicht umhin kam ihre Regung ebenso unglaubwürdig zu mustern wie das kleine Tier zuvor, das freiwillig seine Gegenwart gesucht hatte.  
„Natürlich kennst du diese Blumen, diesen Weg und wohl auch jeden Baum in dieser Gegend. Du warst als Kind oft hier gewesen, wir haben hier gespielt. Aber darum geht es mir nicht, Kazuya. Der Wald besteht seit Anbeginn der Zeit, weil er gelernt hat sich zu regenerieren. Denk an Tokyo zurück – hast du dort schon einmal einen Schmetterling gesehen?" Ihn mit ihrer geheimnisvollen Erklärung allein lassend, schwenkte die Einheimische den Picknickkorb zu ihrer Bewegung, ein leises Lied angestimmt, das sie scheinbar fröhlich vor sich her summte.

Der junge Mishima war in der Tat ein sehr schwieriger Mensch geworden. Schon bei ihrem ersten Wiedersehen hatte Jun Ablehnung, Hass und Wut in seinem Herzen gespürt. Zwar war der größte Teil der Energie nun verschwunden, doch tat sich Kazuya offenbar immer noch schwer damit, die schönen Seiten des Lebens zu akzeptieren. Zu störrisch war sein Geist und vor allem sein Ego, dass er Gefühle kaum zu ließ. Diese indirekte Niederlage entrang der zierlichen Frau ein leises Seufzen. Warum sie so besessen davon war, ihn wieder zu einem Teil dieser – ihrer? - Welt zu machen konnte sie sich selbst nicht beantworten. Am vergangenen Abend hatte sie jedoch dieses wohltuende Gefühl in ihrer Brust gespürt, das ihr verriet, dass es richtig war was sie sich vorgenommen hatte.

Seitdem sehnte sie sich mehr denn je bei ihm zu sein, ihn zu berühren – in seinen Augen zu lesen. Hatte sie einen Narren an ihm gefressen? „Und du willst wirklich nur zusehen?", unterbrach der hoch Gewachsene die aufgekommene Stille zwischen ihnen mit seiner dunklen und schneidenden Stimme, dass Jun nicht umhin kam in ihrem Schritt inne zu halten und zu ihm umzusehen. Mittlerweile waren sie dem Meer schon sehr nah. Die Klippen waren bereits zu sehen und der Pfad wand sich weiter, steiler hinab in Richtung Tal. Nur noch wenige Meter, dann konnten sie den weichen Sand unter ihren nackten Füßen spüren, den restlichen Nachmittag genießen – und baden! Ja, wenn sie sich auf eines freute, dann durch die Wellen zu tauchen. Kazuyas Frage quittierte Kazama mit einem überraschten Blinzeln: „Ich werde nicht gegen dich kämpfen", antwortete sie sofort und wohl etwas zu schnell, sah sie auf den Zügen des hoch Gewachsenen ein boshaftes Grinsen aufblitzen, das ihr nicht gefiel. Der Karateka schloss gemächlich zu ihr auf. „Schade. Ich dachte du wärst eine Meisterin deines Fachs. Da habe ich mich wohl geirrt... - vergiss es einfach."

Die Luft in den Backen aufgeblasen, blähten sich dieselben kurz vor Empörung. Wollte er sie necken, oder aus der Reserve locken? Was auch immer er vor hatte, Jun wäre nie auf den Gedanken gekommen Kazuya heraus zu fordern. Die sichtliche Genugtuung in seiner Mimik verletzte sie allerdings etwas; lag ihm so viel daran ihr überlegen zu sein? Etwas in ihrer Reaktion schien ihn plötzlich ernst werden und die Stirn runzeln zu lassen, dass sich seine Augenbrauen an der Nasenwurzel fast berührten. Der Hüne beugte sich etwas zu ihr herab und kam der Kazama dabei ähnlich nah wie am Abend zuvor, dass sie ihr Herz nicht davon abhalten konnte einen kleinen Sprung zu machen. „Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?" Bevor Jun ihren Körper unter Kontrolle brachte und verneinen konnte, hatte sie bereits genickt - und errötete prompt. Super. „Wieso kommst du darauf, gegen mich kämpfen zu wollen?"

Die Lippen aufeinander gespresst, fuhr sich Kazuya mit der flachen Hand über den Nacken, ehe er sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete: „Hast du dich angegriffen gefühlt? Das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich habe einen seltsamen Humor... ich würde mich nie dazu hinreißen lassen, mich mit dir zu messen. Das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass du eine Frau bist – versteh mich nicht falsch..." Verlegenheit regte die Luft zum Knistern an, der hoch Gewachsene sah beiseite. „Es läge mir einfach nur fern, dich zu verletzen." Und sich dann steifer als notwendig verbeugend, entschuldigte er sich so leise, dass es für Juns Ohren schwer war ihn zu verstehen. Überforderte sie sein gesamtes Verhalten sowieso, wobei er einmal mehr bewies wieder derjenige zu sein, mit dem sie die Kindheit verbracht und den sie Zeit ihres Lebens gesucht hatte. „Komm", entschärfte Jun dann die Lage, griff nach der Hand des Hünen, um dem Abstieg weiter zu folgen, der von der Natur selbst in steiniger Stufenform angelegt worden war.

Ihre Berührung war nichts außergewöhnliches, löste aber ein Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut aus, das die Schwarzhaarige nur schwer ignorieren konnte. Seine Finger waren wie der Rest seines Körpers kräftig, der Handteller ungemein groß. Sie mochte diese verborgene Stärke die darin ruhte, die Tatsache außer Acht gelassen, dass Kazuya jederzeit jemanden mit seinen bloßen Händen töten konnte. Sie hatte von Anfang an keine Angst vor ihm gehabt. Natürlich waren kurz Zweifel aufgetreten, als sie bemerkte von wem er eigentlich besessen war. Doch war das Gefühl der Zuneigung zu ihm stärker gewesen und hatte ihre Naivität genährt die sich im Nachhinein offenbar sogar ausgezahlt hatte. Ihn mit sich ziehend, gelangen sie schnell ans Treppenende, wo sich Jun von ihren Schuhen befreite, damit sie den Sand zwischen ihren Zehen willkommen heißen konnte. Die Umgebung war nahezu verlassen. In der Ferne konnte man zwei Angler erkennen, die auf einem Felsen saßen und ihre Ruten geduldig ins Wasser hielten. Ansonsten labte sich keiner unter der warmen Sonne, was dem Pärchen die Chance gab weiterhin unter sich zus ein.

Jun eilte den Wellen entgegen, die ihre feuchten Zungen über dem Boden ausbreiteten, legte ihren Korb mit simplen Proviant nahe derselben ab, streckte die Arme von sich und inhalierte den berauschenden Duft des Salzwassers, dass sich ihre Brust merklich darunter hob. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, je hier gewesen zu sein" Kazuya hatte zu ihr aufgeschlossen, seinen Oberkörper bereits aus dem Kimono geschält, wobei er einen Blick auf seinen anschaulichen Körperbau zu ließ. Die Arme dennoch ein bisschen skeptisch verschränkt, suchte er den Horizont ab, ein seichtes Lächeln auf den harten Zügen. „Es ist wirklich schön hier." Zu ihr herab sehend, wurde das Zucken in seinen Mundwinkeln breiter. „Willst du ins Wasser?"  
Doch noch bevor Jun zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, unterbrach sie der Hüne mit einer knappen Handbewegung, den Kopf gereckt, um den Platz um sie herum aufmerksam zu sondieren. Irritiert blinzelte die Schwarzhaarige, während sie seinem Blick folte. Er schien seinen eigenen Gedanken zu verwerfen, konnte den ernsten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht allerdings nicht unterbinden.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Kazuya?"  
„Mir war, als hätte ich etwas gespürt. Ich muss mich geirrt haben, das ist unmöglich..."  
Irritiert über den unerwarteten Gemütswechsel, neigte sich Juns Haupt ein wenig schief.  
„Was hast du gespürt?"  
Ein Schatten zog sich über seine Züge, machte seine Erscheinung unheimlich fremd.  
„Die Aura meines Vaters... er ist hier."


	7. HITZE

**KAPITEL 6** HITZE

Kazuyas Gefühlswelt wirbelte in seinem Innersten wie ein Taifun. Er hatte sich insgeheim schon auf den Tag mit Jun gefreut, darauf gefreut endlich er selbst sein zu dürfen – und jetzt? Jetzt plagte ihn die Unruhe und der brodelnde Hass in seiner Magengrube, weil er die vertraute Aura seines Vaters spürte – so mächtig und erhaben – dass ihn der Drang nach ihm zu suchen gerade zu verzehrte. Die Hände zu festen Fäusten geballt, dass die Knöchel unter der Haut weiß hervor traten, schweifte sein Blick suchend über die sandigen Dünen und sich einmal um die eigene Achse drehend, versuchte der Schwarzhaarige die vertraute Gestalt auszumachen, um seinem Zorn endlich nachgeben zu können - aber das befriedigende Ziel blieb aus.

Und dann, ganz plötzlich, war die vermeidliche Gegenwart so schnell verschwunden wie sie gekommen war. Völlig atemlos und verwirrt vergaß Kazuya einen Sekundenbruchteil, wo und wer er war. Sein Geist war auf die Insel zurück gekehrt, wo ihm die Fratze Heihachis höhnisch entgegen grinste und ihn dazu aufforderte, seiner Wut freien Lauf zu lassen. Doch noch bevor er sich in die imaginäre Provokation hinein steigern konnte, holte ihn eine unscheinbare Berührung aus dem Teufelskreis zurück an den Strand, zurück nach Yakushima und zurück zu Jun. Ihre flache Hand lag auf seiner nackten Brust und selbst ein gefühlsabgewandter Mann wie Kazuya konnte die Sorge in ihrem Blick sehen. War er so weit von der Realität abgetriftet? Ein Zittern durchfuhr seinen Körper, ihm wurde kalt. Wieso hatte Heihachi immer noch diese Macht über ihn? Hilflosigkeit übermannte ihn kurz, dass Kazuyas Herz einen Schlag lang aussetzte.

„Hier ist niemand", versuchte ihn die Schwarzhaarige zu beruhigen. Die mütterliche Art, die sie ihm zukommen ließ, war wie Balsam auf seiner geschundenen Seele. Und als seine Schultern schließlich an Kraft verloren und einsanken, fühlte er sich in eine warme Umarmung gezogen. Kazuya wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Es tat gut, Schwäche zu zeigen und er fühlte sich bei dieser kleinen Frau aufgehoben und verstanden, was ihn gänzlich aus der Bahn warf – war das alles für ihn so neu und fremd. Der junge Mishima ersparte sich jegliche Worte zu seinem Befinden, es war auch nicht notwendig zu sprechen. Jun wusste was ihn quälte – hatte es in dem Augenblick gewusst, als er Heihachi erwähnte. So standen sie eine geraume Weile einfach da, ließen die sengende Hitze auf ihre Häupter brennen und die Ruhe der Natur wieder die Oberhand über die Situation erlangen. Erst, als Jun die Umarmung löste und ihn anzwinkerte, unterbrach sie die Stille mit dem Hauch eines Flüsterns: „Versprich mir, nicht nach ihm zu suchen. Ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas passiert..." Überrascht blinzelnd, kam der hoch Gewachsene nicht umhin ein verächtliches Zischen auszustoßen und den Kopf in einer störrischen Manier abzuwenden. Auf der einen Seite war ihm klar, dass sie ihm nur helfen wollte – auf der anderen wollte er diese Hilfe nicht. Aber ehe er sich versah, spürte er zarte Finger auf seiner Wange, dass sich der Knoten in seiner Brust etwas löste.

„Kazuya... bitte."

Er wusste nicht, wie sie es machte. Doch irgendetwas an ihr ließ den Hünen nicht nur zur Besinnung kommen, sondern wusste ihn auch merklich zu besänftigen. Am liebsten hätte er auf den Fersen kehrt gemacht, um dieser Aura nachzuspüren die ihn so ungemein aus dem Konzept brachte. Ihre Nachdrücklichkeit jedoch war stark genug ihm lediglich einen sturen Gesichtsausdruck auf die Züge zu jagen, den sie mit einem herzlichen Lächeln quittierte, dass er sich verarscht und dumm vorkam. „Und jetzt zieh nicht so ein Gesicht. Wir sind hier um uns zu amüsieren..." Eine Armlänge auf Abstand gegangen, verschränkte sie nahezu schüchtern die Arme auf dem Rücken und drehte ihr Profil in Richtung Meer. Ja, sie hatte Recht. Eigentlich wollten sie ihre Freiheit ein wenig genießen. Er wollte sich an ihrem Anblick laben. Kazuya hatte an der Japanerin Gefallen gefunden – auf seine ganz eigene Weise. Sie war mysteriös, umgeben von einem so gleißend hellen Licht, dass es ihn blendete. Ihre Fürsorge brachte den Vulkan in seinem Innersten zum erlischen und entfachte stattdessen ein Feuer der Begierde, das er nicht kannte. Jede ihrer Berührungen machte ihn an, weckte den männlichen Instinkt, der irgendwo zwischen Wut und Hass in ihm schlummerte.

Kazuya bekam Gänsehaut.

Ehe sich der hoch Gewachsene versah, hatte er sich aus dem Kimono-Rock geschält und war lediglich in Unterwäsche bekleidet an Jun vorbei gehastet, um sich bäuchlings in die Wellen fallen zu lassen. Das kühle Nass tat seinem buchstäblich erhitzten Körper ungemein gut und vertrieb einen Herzschlag lang den Gedanken an seinen Vater Heihachi. Eine Armlänge schwimmend, tauchte er fernab des Strandes wieder auf, das nasse Haar störend in der Stirn und den Augen, dass er Juns überraschte Miene nur ansatzweise erahnen konnte. Allein die Möglichkeit sie ein wenig aus der Reserve zu locken zauberte ein schwaches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht und die Arme von sich gestreckt, tat Kazuya neuerliche Züge durch das Meer, bevor er wieder näher an dessen Rand heran schwamm, bis seine Füße ungehindert den Boden berührten. „Was ist nun? Ich dachte, du wolltest unbedingt ins Wasser und jetzt stehst du da wie angewurzelt. Ich hoffe dir ist nicht die Lust vergangen?!"

Langsam, mit einem ruhenden Blick auf ihm, legte die Tierschützerin ihr Kleid ab und gab die weiße Haut darunter preis - und die Luft scharf zwischen den Zähnen eingezogen, war der junge Mishima zum mehrmaligen Blinzeln gezwungen, als er sich ihrer annähernd nackten Gestalt ungehindert gegenüber sah. Für seinen Kopf war sie immer noch das kleine Kind von damals, das es zu beschützen galt – seine Lenden sprachen eine deutlich andere Sprache und das schürte seine Unruhe. Kazuya wollte diesen Anblick weder zerstören, noch eine Anmaßung kundtun, die sie vielleicht verschrecken konnte. Und unweigerlich ein wenig tiefer in die Wellen sinkend, beobachtete er Jun dabei wie sie gemächlich in das Wasser glitt und auf ihn zukam.

Heihachi war bei ihrem Anblick mit einem Mal wie weg geblasen. Um nicht unhöflich zu wirken wandte Kazuya den Blick kurzerhand ab, als sich ihre Augen trafen. Wieso verwirrte sie ihn nur so? Bisher waren sie doch auch ohne jeglichen Humbug ausgekommen, also warum fühlte er sich gerade jetzt so ungemein stark zu ihr hingezogen? Eine Antwort erhielt er jedenfalls nicht. Dafür schwamm Jun an ihm vorbei, schlug einen Haken und tauchte dann einen Sekundenbruchteil lang unter. In Kazuyas Fingern kribbelte es. Er wollte ihr nahe sein, ohne sie zu bedrängen – aber wie? Wenn er sie anfasste, fühlte sie sich sicher unwohl dabei. Zumindest würde es ihm so ergehen, wenn er eine zierliche Frau wie sie war und von einem närrischen Kerl wie ihm betatscht werden würde. Sicher würde sie keine Minute zögern, ihn zu ohrfeigen und die flache Hand an seine Wange führend, konnte er den imaginären Schmerz schon spüren.

Ein plötzliches Gewicht auf seinem Rücken erschreckte den Karateka dann so sehr, dass er dem Druck nachgab und sich vornüber ins Wasser tauchen ließ. Kaum Zeit um Luft zu holen, brannte das Salz auf seinem Gesicht, schmeckte er die Bitterness auf seinen trockenen Lippen. Das amüsierte Lachen, das an seine tauben Ohren drang, nachdem er die Wasseroberfläche wieder erreichte, reichte aus ihn zornig werden zu lassen. Dass er ein Narr war, musste er sich von ihr nicht auch noch derart offensichtlich auf die Nase binden lassen! Und wie sie dort trieb und kicherte, über seine verdutzte Miene kicherte wie ein kleines Mädchen... Kazuyas Augenbrauen stießen an der Nasenwurzel aneinander.  
„Ich fürchte, ich habe dich besiegt Kazuya."  
„Das glaubst aber auch nur du!", konterte der Schwarzhaarige grimmig und angriffslustig gleichermaßen, sich ohne Umschweife in ihre Richtung bewegend, um sie mit seinem gesamten Gewicht mit sich unter die Wellen zu ziehen. Jun hatte nicht einmal die Chance zu schreien, dass der Laut erstickte Blasen aus ihrem Mund hervorquellen ließ, während sie gegeneinander gepresst ein kleines Duell austrugen, das Kazuya mit einem Abstoß vom Meeresboden, der sie zurück nach oben katapultierte, beendete. Die Tierschützerin keuchte erstickt auf, hatte das Haar wirr im Gesicht, vom Sand ganz zu schweigen. Nun war es an dem Firmenchef zu lachen, lauthals und ausgelassener denn je, was Jun mit einem Wasserspritzer in seine Richtung quittierte.

„Nun, wer ist jetzt der Verlierer..?", feixte er ihr überlegen entgegen. Kazuyas Gedanken waren ausgeschalten, die Sonne brannte auf ihr Haupt herab, dass er den Sonnenbrand in seinem Nacken schon spüren konnte. Doch das war zweitrangig, denn so eine Chance bot sich ihm kein zweites Mal. Und die Gelegenheit beim Schopf gepackt, kraulte der Hüne auf sein Opfer zu, um es besitzergreifend an sich zu ziehen. Er wischte ihr die Strähnen aus den Augen, ein breites Grinsen in den Mundwinkeln. Zu seiner Überraschung wehrte sie sich nur kurz, ehe Jun seinen Blick auf seltsame Art erwiderte. Eine Art, die ihn anzog – im wahrsten Sinne. Kazuya wollte dem magnetischen Sog nachgeben, der ihn immer mehr an sie heran trieb, bis zwischen ihre Nasen kaum mehr ein Blatt Papier gepasst hätte.  
Aus einem Impuls heraus wollte er sie küssen, sie zu seinem Eigentum erklären. Ja, mit dem Gedanken konnte sich der hoch Gewachsene anfreunden... es war nur noch ein Ruck, eine Überwindung – schließlich konnte er ihren warmen Atem schon auf seiner Haut spüren und.. -

„He! Ihr da! Junges Gemüse..!"

Der Moment war zerstört. Der erste und wahrscheinlich auch einzige Moment ihrer Zweisamkeit war zerstört von einem alten, dreckigen Sack der am Strand stand und ihnen wild mit beiden Händen zu wank. Den Blick missbilligt erhoben, merkte er wie sich Jun in seinen Armen von ihm entfernte – hatte er sich geirrt, oder waren ihre Wangen gerötet? „Ihr verscheucht uns mit eurem Geschwimme die Fische!", brüllte er weiter in ihre Richtung und wies mit heftigen Bewegungen auf den Steg, wo der andere Angler böse zu ihnen herüber funkelte. Den nächstbesten Fluch auf der Zunge, kam Jun Kazuya zuvor, die sich für ihr Verhalten entschuldigte und dem Hünen gleichsam flüstern entgegnete, dass es wohl besser wäre wenn sie das Tollen hier abbrachen.

Der tiefe Stein in seiner Magengrube hätte den Schwarzhaarigen beinahe auf den Grund des Meeres sinken lassen. War sie sauer auf ihn? Enttäuscht? Sie sah ihn nicht einmal an, als sie mit ihm sprach. Tief einatmend, nickte Kazuya nur besiegt und folgte ihr dann zurück an Land.


End file.
